memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Dinah Drake
Dinah Drake, known undercover as Tina Boland, is a female meta-human vigilante, former SCIS detective of the Central City SCIS Department. She was eventually recruited into the ranks of Team Arrow by Oliver Queen, who was searching for a successor to the Canary mantle. Later on John Diggle's advice she set her roots down in Star City by getting an apartment and a job in the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service. Biography Early life Dinah was born and raised in Central City, where she later joined the SCIS becoming a detective and specializing in undercover jobs. Her first undercover assignment was with the street gang called the Pilgrims, where she used bo-staff fighting. Becoming a meta-human In 2379, Dinah was an undercover SCIS officer going by the name Tina Boland in order to go after Sean Sonus. Sonus discovered that Tina was an undercover SCIS officer and he tortured her for 2 weeks. Sonus captured her partner Vincent Sobel and killed him. When the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator]] exploded which give both Sonus and Dinah their powers. In her grief over Vincent's death she used a sonic scream, attacking Sonus. She handed in her badge after her partner's funeral and went rogue becoming a vigilante all across America never settling down her roots. Although she always kept track of Sonus's movement. Recruited in Team Arrow In late 2389 to early 2390 knowing he was in Hub City she indirectly got the attention of Team Arrow when Curtis showed them video footage of her fighting and using her sonic scream against the bad guys. Agreeing that she was perfect to be the next Canary. Curtis, Rene, Typhuss along with Oliver went to recruit her. Personality Before being subjected to inhumane torture and witnessing Vincent's death, Dinah was presumably a happy and carefree individual who cared deeply for the ones she loved. She even went far to legally change her name to keep her family safe as she went undercover in Sonus's gang. Dinah never revealed to anyone she was a meta-human following the particle accelerator's explosion and cut all ties with her former life the day following Vince's funeral. Unable to understand herself and the powers she gained. Dinah started to travel all over the USA protecting those who needed. Still wired like a detective she kept track of Sonus's movement which paid off in killing him. However she admitted to Oliver that killing him didn't give her closure despite making sure that one less killer was on the street. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' After Dinah was struck by the energy of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion, her DNA and cells were altered to augment her vocal cords. **'Sonic scream:' Dinah is able to emit a high frequency scream able to easily turn over a moving armored shuttle and kill a man at close-range. Oliver noted that her scream seems to be more refined than Black Siren's. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 183 decibels. Abilities *'Keen intellect:' Dinah is a very sharp-witted individual. During her undercover work within Sonus' gang, she proved to have excellent subterfuge, having spent three years without being caught. She is also a very skilled tracker, having formulated a network to figure out where Sonus was hiding. *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a trained SCIS officer, Dinah is in top form. She is shown to be very nimble, performing noticeable free-running/parkour off a building to escape her assailants. *'Free-running/Acrobatics:' Since becoming a vigilante, Dinah had developed free-running skills and could drop from a height of several feet without injuring herself. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' As former field SCIS detective, Dinah is a highly proficient fighter, as noted by various sightings of her. In one such sighting, she was shown able to easily dispatch three much larger men with ease. She was able to hold her own against China White. *'Expert stick fighter:' Dinah's first undercover assignment was with the street gang, called the Pilgrims, where she used bo-staff fighting. Dinah used a bo-staff while sparring with John Diggle, who praised her skills. *'Expert marksman/Phasers:' As a former SCIS officer, Dinah is trained in the usage of at least standard phasers. During the shoot out with Sonus' men, she was able to effectively fire even while dodging incoming shots. *'Indomitable will/High pain tolerance:' Despite her personal demons, Dinah is shown to be a very resilient woman. Despite weeks of constant torture from Sonus' men, she remained defiant throughout. She is also very driven, having spent three years alone hunting down her lover's killer. Trivia *Even though Dinah is an Arrow character, she shares many similarities with Flash characters: **At some point in her life, she lived in Central City and worked at the Central City SCIS Department as a SCIS detective. In 2379, she was affected by the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion and became a Meta-human vigilante. *Dinah is the first Meta-human member of Team Arrow. Behind the scenes *In the DC comics, Dinah Drake (later known as Dinah Drake-Lance) is the first person to take on the legacy mantle of Black Canary and is also the mother of her successor, Dinah Laurel Lance. In the New 52 reboot, Dinah Lance (née Drake) is the only Black Canary ever existed on Prime Earth, with the two previous versions being combined into one. **On the show, the character is split into two altogether separate individuals; Dinah Drake, the meta-human Black Canary-in-training and Dinah Lance, the civilian mother of Sara and Laurel Lance, the White Canary and first Black Canary, respectively. *She is the only character who worked for both CC SCIS and SC SCIS in some points in her life. Category:Meta-humans Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Detectives Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members